The 45th Annual Hunger Games
by NintendoGamerGirl
Summary: The 45th Annual Hunger Games from Gwen Rivera's POV Rated T because its the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

As we assemble in the square, my name is called.

"Gwen! Gwen over here!" My friend Ally waves at me. As Juliena Trinket steps up onto the stage, her straight, neon orange wig bouncing up and down, a sickly smile on her face. She steps up to the mic, smiling overly excitedly at all of us.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says in her weird Capitol accent, "Now, as we know.." She goes into the usual speech about how Panem began, the dark days, the rebellion, and the treaty of treason. She then gives a little jump, smiling and saying, "Now, this year we have a slight rule change. President Snow has said that this year, there will be an extra tribute from each district! Even though it isnt a quarter quell! How exciting!" She says, still overly smiley. She walks over to the girls bowl, "Ladies first! Now this years district four female tribute is... Ally Grayson!"

Ally freezes beside me, she looks terrified and shocked, she begins to walk forward, I have to do something. They can't take Ally... "I volunteer! I volunteer! Take me instead!" I shout, stepping out in front of Ally. She blinks, looking at me as this sinks in. I walk up to the stage, facing the crowd.

"Well that was dramatic!" says Juliena, "Anyways, on to our boys this year... Let's see here, our male tribute for district four is... Shawn Smith!" Oh no, not him. No no no no, not Shawn! Shawn has been my crush since 3rd grade, when he gave me a dandelion flower and shared his birthday cupcake with me. Cupcakes were rare. We've been friends ever since, but I feel a little bit more. I'm too scared to ask him if he feels the same way but, what if he doesn't? But it's too late now. I think about how

"And our third tribute," Juliena says, dumping both bowls of names into one big bowl and twirling her hand around in it, "Ally Grayson!" Ally looks as though she knew this was coming. She steps up to the stage. I volunteered for nothing. I hug her and whisper to her that everything will be ok. She nods, still in shock.

We're ushered into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Ally is taken to a different room. I am taken into a room with such lavish furniture that I almost stop dead in my tracks. I plop down onto the sofa, looking at my hands clasped in my lap. My parents come in, mother is in tears and dad looks close to it. They both come sit on the couch on either side of me and embrace me. And that is how we sit, in silence, until a peacekeeper tells us that we have five minutes. Mother looks at me in the eyes and tells me to stay strong and Dad tells me to come back to them. I promise I will. And I promise myself that I'll try to get Ally back alive too. The peacekeepers come in and tell us that time is up. I say a final goodbye, and they leave me alone. I try not to think that that might have been the last time I'll ever see my parents. I'm ushered into a train, to meet my mentor, Teremoana Xylon. She is the only Female victor still alive, so me and Ally will have to share her. Which works out for me. Shawn is being mentored by Aaron Juloa, the Victor from the 40th Hunger Games. I'm shown to a private car, which is completely mine. Ally's is right behind mine so ours link together. She comes into my car and makes her way to the bedroom with me, we fall onto the couch, exhausted, and give each-other a hug before both falling asleep leaning our heads against each other.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, Ally is gone, probably in her room. I smell a wonderfully tantalizing smell of food wafting from the dining cart. I stand to open a wardrobe in the corner, thumbing through the rich folds of dresses. I settle for a royal blue dress that goes with a pair of golden flats. If I only have days to live, I might as well look nice. No. I shouldn't

think like that. I walk out to the dining car.

I see a pretty woman, with tan skin and extremely long dark blue hair, and golden lip gloss. She smiles at me, introducing herself, "I see you're awake! I'm Sierra, I'll be you and Ally's stylist."

"Nice to meet you." I say, looking at my feet.

"Chin up, it makes you look confident." She says briskly, "Since you're from four... We'll have to do something that makes you stand out... They always do Fish or some other dull thing." She says, standing up and walking around me. Ally enters the room and walks over to the table and begins filling her plate, not paying attention to our stylist at all. Sierra finishes observing me and smiles, "You'll be perfect for an idea I've been waiting to use forever. You too." She motions towards Ally, less excitedly. Ally looks un-phased by this though and goes back to eating soup with a shrug.

A girl walks into the car, she has red hair and hazel eyes, and cant be much older than me. She looks at me and Ally, "I'm formally supposed to introduce myself as Teremoana, but you can call me Ana. I like it more. You probably saw me in the year before lasts Hunger Games. I was the one with the poison berries, pitfalls and good hiding spots."

A day, and many many talks about strategies with Ana, we arrive at the Capitol. People are on the platform at the station, waving and screaming and smiling like we're celebrities. I smile and wave, acting as though I enjoy this. It is a way to get sponsors. The more sponsors, the better off we'll be. Ally simply scowls and keeps her eyes ahead, on the building where we're going instead of on the screaming crowd. We go inside a small white building with complete white walls. Other tributes unload from the cars of the train. I look towards the career end... There are a thickset boy tribute, a small girl who looks cunning and has brown hair, and a tall girl, with green eyes and flaming red hair, who looks ready to murder as soon as she gets her hands on a knife.

I turn my head towards the building. We're being led to what I see is a changing room. There are three dividers, and I realize that Shawn is behind us. He walks into a room joining ours, half-smiling at me as the door shuts behind him. He came into our car in the train after a couple hours with his stylist on the first day.

Sierra walks in, followed by who I guess to be three Prep Teams, and another stylist, obviously Shawn's. Sierra points to a small cubicle in the corner of the room. It's obviously a changing station. One prep team rushes in behind Shawn's stylist. The two other Prep teams talk among themselves, whispering. Sierra turns to them and says, "I don't want any makeup. No waxing, just take her their hair down and freshen them up a bit." She says. They scatter and scurry off, clearly to follow orders, like little mice.

My prep team steps into the cubicle I'm in, where I'm sitting on a white, cushioned table. On the walls, there are silver cabinets and counters below them. It looks like a starker and cleaner version of the doctors office in District 4. They motion for me to lay down. I do. They go to work, combing my hair, doing my makeup, waxing my legs. It's quite painful, but I just grit my teeth and do it. What use is it to fight against them.

Sierra steps in once they're done. My legs are pink and very sensitive at the moment, and I'm wearing a white robe. She smiles at me, carrying a white bag that most likely contains my costume for the tribute parade. I shudder and think of the time when a stylist put nothing on the tributes but a sheen of completely see through blue mesh nets. What if Sierra is me of those crazy stylists? I'm quickly proven wrong when she pulls out a dress, blue and shimmering, she then takes out an extremely long shimmery silk scarf. The dress and scarf are different shades of blue and actually shimmer like ocean water, and have tiny pearls sprinkled all ove rather, thick at the top and then thinning out near the bottom. She tells me to put it on when I'm ready, and instructs me to wear my hair down. She also hands me a blue headband, with pearls sprinkling little nearly invisible strings hanging from the sides. When I put it on it gives the impression that my hair is sprinkled with many pearls.

As I slip into the dress it feels like silk as it falls into place. When I look in the mirror it's as if I'm wearing the ocean. I love it. Shawn walks into my cubicle, followed by Ally. He wears a suit with pearls at the cuffs and neck lining. He also has pearls stranded throughout his burnt orange hair, but they did that without a headband.

"You look nice, the outfits are amazing huh?" Shawn says.

"Yeah..." I say, we're quiet for about 30 seconds.

"Well if you two awkward lovebirds would follow me, we were told to go to Sierra. We're going downstairs to get on the chariots for the tribute parade." Ally breaks the silence.

Both me and Shawn blush slightly. I walk out of the cubicle, then realize we don't have any shoes. "What about shoes...?"

"Oh I forgot about those! And to think, we almost let them go downstairs without shoes!" Says one of the members of my prep team. She hands Shawn a pair of silver dress shoes and hands pairs of silver strappy high heels to me and Ally. Ally looks at them in disgust before rolling her eyes and putting them on. I take mine and slip them on, Shawn helps me stand up and I wobble a bit as I walk, but I guess I'll end up getting the hang of it. I have to if I want to make it through interviews. I don't want to trip and fall on Hawke Reynolds, the Capitol interviewer and announcer. That would be bad for sponsors.

We file into the glass elevator that takes us down several floors where we exit and see 12 chariots, all pulled by jet black horses. Sierra, Juliena, Aaron, and Ana stand by the district four chariot. We have about 10 minutes because we're early, so instead of loading onto the chariot, we stand around with them and watch the other tributes file in. Things are going to be more difficult this year because there will be six career tributes, instead of four. I watch them walk in. District one, wearing golden dresses and suits, encrusted with jewels. Their stylist must be very dull because they look like its extremely painful. District two is wearing white clothes covered in... Building...dust? That makes no sense. The others are all the usual. Trees from district seven, coal miners from 12, and cows from 10. The most ridiculous costumes are the district 11 ones. They are dressed as, fruit. Very creative. Their industry is Orchards. Oh well, the more stupid costumes, the more chances we'll get sponsors.

We load onto the carriage. Ally on one side. Me on the other and Shawn in the middle. Sierra tells us to clasp hands, and since I'm trying to get both of the people beside me to stay safe, I have no problem with this. The anthem can be heard blaring outside the metal doors, which are being opened to let district 1 out. The crowd begins its screaming, and then district 2 leaves. District 3 follows and then, it's our turn. As we exit the doors the crowd realizes what we're wearing. They love it apparently and the screaming raises to a deafening roar. They are throwing roses now. They like to do this with their favorite tributes in the parade. We raise our clasped hands and smile, waving with our free ones. We continue on and the crowds attention is averted from anyone behind us. They're eyes are fixed on the shimmering tributes from district four, who look like their wearing water. Our scarves flow out behind us as we enter the city circle in front of President Snows huge mansion and come to a halt. Once all the chariots enter the circle, President Snow steps up onto a podium, the crowds wild cheering quiets and President Snow begins to speak.

"Tributes, Citizens of the Capitol, welcome to the 45th Annual Hunger Games!"

President Snow says as the crowd cheers, "Tributes, we wish to congratulate you for your bravery and may the odds be ever in your favor. Happy Hunger Games!" He says, and then turns to go sit down.

The chariots enter another basement area and the heavy metal doors close behind us, silencing the cheering crowd.

We jump down from the chariot to see Ana, Aaron, Juliena, and Sierra standing there and beaming, "That was wonderful! You'll get sponsors for sure!" Juliena spouts, as Sierra congratulates us and Ana and Aaron stand back and nod. The other tributes are shooting us dirty glares. I'm afraid that, while it gives us sponsors, our outfits have made us enemies too. We board an underground train and in five minutes are at the training center. We go to the fourth floor and as we're all exhausted, skip dinner. I go into my room and strip out of my costume. I lay it out on the dresser, not quite sure what to do with it. I crawl into the large feather bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYY THAT I haven't updated in FOREVERRR! I have the next chapter so I'm adding 2 chapters today so I'll be updating it again sometime today! Xoxoxoxo 3 Review, Follow, Favorite, and Recommend to your friends! Btw, I don't own thg. Xoxoxo -NGG!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through the large window in my room. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. When I look at my dresser I realize that someone took the costume and laid out a plain blue shirt and black pants. I dress and comb my hair, pulling it back into its usual ponytail. I slip on a pair of shoes and walk out into the main area of our... I guess you could say, apartment. The whole entourage is there. Juliena is eating a light fruit salad, daintily eating berries with her fork. Ana, Aaron, Sierra, Ally and Shawn all opted for eggs and toast and pancakes and hot chocolate. I walk over to the table laden with different lavish breakfast foods and fill my plate. When I sit down, Ana finishes chewing her bite of eggs and looks at me, "Today's the first day of training." She says to me, Shawn, and Ally, "You got any talents?"

"Yeah, I guess... I'm good with a spear. And a fishing hook..." I joke.

"Haha, very funny." Says Ana, sarcastically.

"I'm good with a machete. I'm used to it because I use one to clear brush out of the way on the path to the beach." Says Ally.

"I can use a trident. I'm used to fishing with one." Says Shawn.

"Okay, we'll stick to the survival stations when you get down there. Don't show them what you can do." States Ana, returning to her breakfast.

When we step out of the elevator onto our training floor, we realize we're the last ones there. The other tributes are taking their places around Arania, the head trainer. She explains the arena, and about how only one can come out. I look sideways at Ally. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, making a "blah blah blah" sign with her hands.

When Arania stops talking we are free to train where we want. I head over to the snare station. Being from district four, I've learned how to fish, and I can't rely that there will be fish in the arena, so I'll learn some snares.

Before long, its time for individual training sessions. We go into the room in turns and show the gamemakers what we can do. When it's finally my turn, I walk into the room and instantly make my way over to the spears. I spear a few dummies, then walk over to the snares. I set it and then test it with a spear. The gamemakers don't seem to be very interested, due to the many glasses of wine they've had while watching the tributes before me.

Something has to be done to get their attention. I walk over to the Camouflage station, and take the buckets if paint and brushes over to the middle of the floor. I look up towards the gamemakers and spot a couple, obviously married, and i have an idea. I begin painting. The gamemakers do not notice a thing until I'm finished. I step away from the painting. It is a reaping scene. Showing the couple being reaped, and beside it, the woman in the arena, crying over her husbands speared and dead body, as a hovercraft comes to collect him.

I bow, nodding, but not smiling, and I turn on my heel and walk out.

—

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Screams Julienna, as Ana smiles.

"I think it was brilliant" Says Ana, as Julienna storms away.

"We'll see the outcome in a minute" Says Sierra.

Shawn, Ally, Sierra, Julienna, Ana, and I all settle down on the sofa to watch the scorings. As usual, Districts 1 and 2 are reasonably high. Mostly 7-9s. District 3 is pretty low, two 5s and a 6. Shawn's score is an 8! Everyone congratulates him and then Ally's face comes onto the screen with the number 9 next to it. Everyone in the room cheers! "Great job Ally!" I congratulate. Finally, it's my score. My face comes onto the screen. Everyone seems to be holding their breath, untill... I get a 10. I am absolutely shocked. How could they rate me so high after I completely defied them? Everyone is uproarious. Julienna even orders the Avoxes to make a cake for dinner.

After dinner, I'm drained again. I remember that we have interviews tomorrow, and excuse myself from the table. I stumble to my room and fall into my bed. It's then that it hits me. It's the hunger games. How can I possibly keep 2 others alive when I'm no even sure that I'll come out of this alive? I haven't given strategy much thought, but I've known deep down, that we aren't joining the career pack this year. District 4 will have dignity. And with that, I cry myself to sleep.

A/N

**so this was a short chapter guys. I'll be working on interviews fans ill try to get those out ASAP! 3 xoxo -NGG**


End file.
